


Let Your Waves Crash Down on Me

by Why_so_drama



Series: Half-Doomed and Semi-Sweet [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Urban Fantasy, academic bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_so_drama/pseuds/Why_so_drama
Summary: “Tyler,” he breathes. “You’re still here. I mean-”“Yeah, didn’t want to take off without getting your number, you know? I had a really good time last night, like after you fucking saved my life.” Tyler giggles and moves to sit on the bed right next to Jamie.“Yeah, I guess that did happen. Maybe you shouldn’t have been dancing on a table.”“What’s the fun in dancing if it’snoton a table?”ORIn which Tyler falls off a table and into love.





	Let Your Waves Crash Down on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Yellowcard's _Ocean Avenue_. Series Title is inspired by Fall Out Boy's _Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes_.
> 
> This could not have happened without the help of a million different people. Thank you first and foremost to my partner in crime, Sai, for letting me bounce a million idea off of you the entire time I was writing this. Secondly, to Blue for taking a look while I was in the process of writing, and to rnrcircus for taking a look at the end :). Finally, thank you Spiritsflame for editing! I appreciate all of you!
> 
> Please see endnotes for warnings.

Jamie doesn't feel great when he wakes up that morning, body a little shaky and head pounding with a dull ache when he tries to sit up. He’s glad that he didn’t get annihilated the night before, because then he wouldn’t remember what happened. 

The bed is empty, which means Tyler, the smoking hot history major he took home, must have left. It’s a little unfortunate. He and Tyler had really seemed to hit it off, but maybe Jamie’s unwillingness to do much more than exchange some kisses was a deal breaker. 

It’s happened to him before. He doesn’t like fucking around with guys he’s just met, especially not when they’re both drunk. Usually he’ll wait till after a couple of dates before getting intimate with someone, but he and Tyler had gone straight from flirting to making out. Maybe it was because Jamie was drunk, or maybe because Tyler was the most receptive person he’d ever met, but Jamie had thrown caution to the wind and then invited him back to his two bedroom apartment he shares with Jordie. 

Maybe Tyler been expecting more after all, and come to his senses in the morning and left.

Jamie sighs and flings an arm over his face, blocking the sun out for a moment before he groans. He’d been hoping… but-

“Oh, you’re awake,” says a voice from the doorway. “I was gonna go get coffee, but I wouldn’t have been able to get back in.” 

Jamie gingerly lifts his arm up and peeks through. It isn't Jordie, so there's only one other person it could be. 

“Tyler,” he breathes. “You’re still here. I mean-”

Tyler moves further into the room and gives Jamie a cute little smile that lights up his face. He had been intoxicating, the night before; head thrown back in laughter, all easy confidence and shameless flirting. Jamie had felt more drunk on him more than the alcohol. 

Tyler looks just as good in the morning, maybe even better. His hair, slicked back last night, now looks soft and fluffy, falling into his face a little as he tries to brush it back. He’s wearing boxer briefs and one of Jamie’s hoodies, a little oversized and zipped up halfway. 

“Yeah, didn’t want to take off without getting your number, you know? I had a really good time last night, like after you fucking saved my life.” Tyler giggles and moves to sit on the bed right next to Jamie, his knee bent and leg tucked up underneath. He’s close enough to touch; Jamie can feel the warmth coming off his skin.

“Yeah, I guess that did happen,” Jamie teases. Maybe he’s still a bit drunk, or at least still drunk on Tyler, so he reaches forward and gently draws his hand over Tyler’s knee. “Maybe you shouldn’t have been dancing on a table.” 

“What’s the fun in dancing if it’s _not_ on a table?” Tyler laughs. He nudges his knee into the touch and Jamie counts it as a win.

When he walked into the party at the frat house near the University of Toronto the night before, Jamie was already tipsy on a couple beers. Jordie took off right away, spotting friends in his program or something, leaving Jamie to fend for himself. 

He saw Tyler nearly immediately, sipping from a can of Bud Light and swaying to the music drifting out of the nearby speaker system, laughing with friends on top of one of the coffee tables. He was wearing a long t-shirt over a pair of skinny jeans that made his legs look like, fifty miles long. Jamie found himself unable to look away from him. He thought Tyler was gorgeous right away, but then his smile swept over his face and Jamie was absolutely gone on him. 

On any other night, Jamie would have gone to find himself a drink, and then joined Jordie and his friends, but last night was different. He gets the feeling that Tyler is hard to miss even when he’s not dancing on a table, and Jamie’s eyes were drawn to him right away. He noticed Tyler’s smile first, and was drawn like a moth to a flame, wanting to have that grin directed at him.

Tyler lost his balance at some point, and Jamie managed to somehow get there in time to catch him, bridal style, breaking his fall. 

“Careful,” Jamie said as he gently set Tyler back to rights, firmly on the floor this time. 

“What the fuck. Where did you even come from?” Tyler stared up at him, eyes wide. ”Also wow, you’re really damn hot. And you saved my life.” 

“I uh, I don’t think I saved your life, I just-” Jamie mumbled, flustered.

“You saved my goddamn life, or at least saved me from fucking breaking something, and for that, you need to have a drink with me,” Tyler had told him. “What’s your name, anyway?” 

“Jamie.”

“Okay, hot-Jamie. Let’s go get us some fucking beer!” 

One drink turned into two, and two into more. Tyler didn’t leave his side for the rest of the night, choosing to stay and chill with Jamie instead of whatever he’d been planning to do before he fell off the table. Jamie soon found himself on the receiving end of that gorgeous grin countless times, found himself laughing and chatting with Tyler, feeling more open than he ever does with new people.

Now Tyler is still here this morning, and Jamie can’t help but grin. All he wants to do is tug him back down into bed and keep kissing him like he did last night. Jamie knows that it’s completely atypical of him- they haven’t even gone on a date yet, but he can’t help what he wants, and he’s not ready to let this time together end quite yet. 

“Why don’t we take a shower and get some breakfast?”

“Yeah?” Tyler’s tone is casual, but there’s a surprised sort of quirk to his eyebrows. 

Jamie isn’t sure if he’s noticed anyone’s fucking _eyebrows_ before. “Yeah.” 

He makes a little noise of surprise when Tyler dips his head down and presses their lips together; he’s surprised but certainly not disappointed. Remembering how good the kisses were the night before, he reaches up to brush his fingers through Tyler’s hair. Tyler’s answering hum is what inspires him to deepen the kiss. 

Jamie feels the bed shift as Tyler moves further onto it, presumably to get a better angle. Jamie settles a hand on his hip while the other is still in Tyler’s hair, guiding him closer. He’s about slide it under Tyler’s shirt when there’s a voice from the doorway. 

“Hey Chubbs, you disappeared last night with Ty- oh, you’re still here.” 

They spring apart to see Jordie standing there, looking very judgemental. “Why are you still here?” 

Jamie wipes his mouth. “We’re going to get breakfast, wanna come?” 

He’s pretty sure he’s blushing and not just because he’d been caught with Tyler. Jordie knows him better than anyone, so he knows how unusual this is for him. What’s weird is that Jordie isn’t even looking at Jamie and judging him, he’s looking at Tyler.

Jamie watches as Jordie narrows his eyes at Tyler before finally shaking his head. “I could do breakfast, just come grab me when you guys are ready,” he says before disappearing back down the hallway. 

Jamie has no idea what any of this means. Usually, Jordie would chirp the shit out of him for bringing someone home, even if it’s out of character. He wouldn’t even hold back if the person was there, so this is all very perplexing. 

“What was that all about?” Jamie asks, curious.

“Oh, uh, I have a class with Jordie? So we kinda know each other already…” Tyler responds evasively. “Actually, I’ve had classes with him for a couple years now.” 

“Oh,” Jamie replies, then, “Oh! You’re _that_ Tyler?” 

“Oh god,” Tyler replies, flushing and then moving his hands to cover his face. It’s oddly endearing. “What did he say about me?” 

Gently, Jamie takes Tyler’s hands and draws them away from his face. “He sits with you, right? I mean, he talks about the people he knows, but I promise it’s nothing bad.” 

It’s not exactly the truth. Jordie had bitched about Tyler non-stop the first time they had class together. Something about a kid genius that was pissing away all of his potential on light beer, asshole frat guys, and cheap weed. Jordie can be a bit of an jerk sometimes though, so as much as Jamie looks up to him and wants to make him proud, he doesn’t always trust his brother’s judgement when it comes to people. Jamie wants to get to know Tyler for himself.

Sure, Tyler had been drunk the night before, but so had Jamie. Sure, he’d been at a frat party, but so had Jamie. Jamie isn’t about to get in his face about fucking up his education on Jordie’s word. Tyler seems nice; had been so sweet while they hung out the whole night, and he seems genuinely interested in Jamie. They hadn’t even fucked and Tyler is still here. Jamie thinks that because of all of that, he deserves the benefit of the doubt. 

“You wanna shower first?” 

Tyler looks surprised, but then a small smile spreads across his face. “Yeah, I’ll see you soon.” 

Once Tyler is safely in the shower, Jamie makes his way to the kitchen where Jordie is contemplating the coffee machine. Unless Tyler is someone who takes forever in the shower, they won’t have time to wait for it and drink it before going. “Make one of those iced coffee packet things,” Jamie suggests. “Actually, make one for each of us. Could use the caffeine to get my brain up and going.” 

Jordie ignores him, so Jamie takes it upon himself to start making them each one of those iced coffee things. He adds half a tray of ice to each of them and is about to pour the hazelnut creamer when Jordie turns towards him and lifts an eyebrow. “So, Tyler?”

“Uh, yeah,” Jamie replies. “He’s uh… he stayed over last night.” 

“I noticed,” Jordie responds dryly. “Just be careful, okay? He’s doing better now, but he was kind of a disaster in our first couple years.”

“Dude, I just met him, we didn’t even, you know-”

Jamie watches Jordie roll his eyes. “He’s a nice, fun guy, but like, be careful. That’s all I’m gonna say.” 

“Okay, I’ll keep it in mind.” Jamie shrugs. “I mean, I have no idea where this will even go, if anywhere. It’s not like I’m marrying the guy, right? We’re just gonna go get some breakfast and he wants my number. That’s all.” 

“Okay,” Jordie replies. “Thanks for the coffee, man.” He swipes his travel mug and heads back toward his room, leaving Jamie standing there with more questions than he wants to have. 

He pushes it to the back of his mind when he hears the shower turn off, then switches with Tyler. When he comes out in his towel, Tyler is in the bedroom, pulling on the hoodie he’d snagged earlier that morning. He’s still only wearing his boxer briefs and Jamie has to try really hard not to look. 

“So uh, I don’t have any clothes here? I mean, except what I was wearing last night, but I kinda spilled my beer all over it so…”

Jamie moves closer and tugs on the hoodie teasingly. “Looks good,” he says. “It’s no problem. If you want, you can come back after and I can throw it in the laundry.” 

“You want me to?” Tyler looks a little bit like he doesn’t believe him. 

“Well, I don’t think I’d hate it, since we got along so well last night. Besides, we can get to know each other better.” 

Jamie wants Tyler to come back with him, to stick around all day on his couch, eating greasy hangover food and watching movies, or playing video games. He doesn’t know Tyler well yet, but he feels like this might be the beginning of something big, and he doesn’t want to let go of that feeling. 

He doesn’t think he’s felt this way about meeting someone for a long time, if ever, and he really wants to see where it’s heading. He knows he’s already getting ahead of himself, but Jamie has always been a hopeful guy, and he’s been looking for a relationship for a while now. It’s not that he doesn’t like being alone; Jamie’s been single for over a year now, it’s that he wants to be with someone, he wants a partner, and he’s ready to look for one. This might be a case of him falling too fast, but even in the short time he’s known Tyler it’s been clear that falling for him will be very easy. 

“Okay,” Tyler agrees. “But you should get dressed. We’re all waiting on you, bud.” He punches Jamie playfully in the shoulder and grins, then adds, “and I could use some pants. I know the view is fucking great and all, but like, I might get fucking arrested.” 

“Now who are we waiting for?” Jamie teases as he bends to open his drawer. There’s a pair of joggers in there that are a little tight on him, so he passes them over. “These should work.” 

“Thanks, babe.” Tyler says it so effortlessly, like the word just rolls off his tongue and he hasn’t even noticed. Jamie warms at hearing the endearment, feeling a little like Tyler might actually like him enough to stick around for a bit. It doesn’t matter how many others he’s used it for, right now it’s meant only for him.

“There’s coffee in the kitchen for you,” Jamie tells him after Tyler has pulled the sweats on and is making his way out of the bedroom. Tyler winks at him from the doorway and then wanders off down the hall. Jamie takes a moment to gather his thoughts, then he collects his jeans off the floor and grabs a Canucks t shirt. Tyler stole his hoodie but so far, the Toronto autumn has been pretty warm during the day, so Jamie doesn’t bother with another layer.

Jordie and Tyler are talking when he comes into the kitchen, each sipping at their coffees. “Oh no,” Tyler says, alarmed. 

“What?” Jamie asks. He looks around to see what might have caused Tyler to react that way, but nothing is jumping out at him. 

“I think we need to break up,” Tyler says. “Because no fucking way am I gonna be seen in public with a Canucks fan, no matter how hot you are.” 

Jamie instantly forgets all but one part of what Tyler has just said to him. “You think I’m hot?” He says, moving in a little closer. He can’t help but notice the way that Tyler sways toward him, nodding. 

“Have you ever looked in the mirror? Fuck Jamie, you gotta know what you look like,” Tyler responds. Jamie notices him give his body a thorough once over while Jamie shakes his head. 

“He probably doesn’t,” Jordie laughs and leans in toward Tyler conspiratorially. Jamie knows exactly where this is going and it is not at all what he wants Tyler to hear only twelve hours after they’ve met.

“Jordie, no,” Jamie protests immediately. He and Tyler are just starting to get to know one another, he doesn’t need to hear about Jamie’s childhood problems. 

“Jordie, yes! Tell me everything.”

“Well, Jamie here didn’t start working out til he was like, eighteen,” Jordie starts. 

“Please no,” Jamie begs. “Please don’t.” 

“We used to play beer league hockey until our team basically fell apart. Grew up playin’ ya know? So we get to Toronto and we wanna keep doing it even though we’ve got school and shit, so we join up and then there’s this asshole-”

Jamie brings his hands up to his face to hide how red he’s turning. Leave it to Jordie to ruin his life by telling the guy that he might be interested in seeing again that he used to be the fat kid. He slumps down onto one of the stools in the kitchen and presses his head against the counter. “God, why,” he complains. 

“Anyway, Nealer is an asshole, and thought that Jamie needed a nickname. Since he wasn’t in the best shape, Nealer decided that Chubbs was appropriate.” 

Jamie waits for the laughter but none comes. He shyly peeks out from behind his fingers and sees Tyler looking very confused. “What the fuck? Why-”

“He was an asshole,” Jordie replies with a shrug. “And the nickname stuck even though Jamie’s definitely learned what a gym is.” 

“Well, you’re right, he was an asshole,” Tyler agrees. “And Jamie certainly doesn’t look like a Chubbs to me, but hey! I play sometimes, with like, Professor Croz and Professor Sharpy! We can always use new guys, and like, I’d really love to see what you can do on the ice. I’m sure you skating fucking circles around that asshole.” 

Jamie peeks out from behind his hands for a moment and shugs. “He was pretty good, actually. But he lives in fucking Calgary now, so whatever.”

Jamie feels fingers on his as Tyler carefully tugs his hands away from his face. “I saw you in a towel, babe. You got nothin’ to fuckin’ worry about.”

Jamie allows Tyler to move his hands and then meets Tyler’s eyes. Tyler seems adamant about it, so Jamie decides to just let it lie. It’s taken a while, but he’s mostly gotten over being teased about it when he was younger, and he knows he’s worked really hard to get into shape- he’s had to, with wanting to be a paramedic. Sometimes he still feels like that lonely kid, but Tyler hadn’t thought it was funny at all. Not for the first time that morning, Jamie thinks that his brother is wrong about this guy. 

“Yeah, whatever you say, Jordie. I’ll believe it when I see it.” 

“That can be arranged,” Jordie offers, shit eating grin spreading across his face.

“Nah, I think I’m good. Food?” 

“Yeah, let’s go,” Jamie agrees. “And I’m wearing my Canucks shirt.” 

“Fine, whatever, you’re still hot _despite_ that atrocity.” Tyler bumps their shoulders together as Jamie stands up, then sticks close to his side as they make their way to the subway station nearby. 

“Hogtown?” Jordie asks. 

“Fuck yeah,” Jamie agrees easily. 

The subway is packed when they get on at Eglinton station, so Jamie weaves his way through the passengers to find somewhere for them to stand. Tyler moves in close so that they can make room for Jordie and Jamie decides to take another chance. He reaches forward with the hand that he isn’t using to steady himself and curls it around Tyler’s hip. Tyler’s eyes crinkle as he smiles up at Jamie and leans into the touch. 

Jamie has done his fair share of hookups; he hadn’t always been trying to hold out for the real thing, but this is the weirdest experience he’s ever had with someone he’d only met the night before. He and Tyler hadn’t even had sex and Tyler is still here, still wanting to hang out. So far, they’re getting along very well, which is something Jamie hadn’t expected. Sure, they’d been fine when they were both drunk and at a party, but now they’re sober and Jamie is back to being his awkward, earnest self. Tyler seems really into it though, and it’s blowing Jamie’s mind a little. Tyler could easily get whoever he wanted, but he’s here with Jamie. 

They don’t have far to go on the subway, just south down to College, so soon they have to separate so that they can walk the couple blocks to the breakfast place that Jamie and Jordie are partial to. Jamie leads the way but feels something brush up against his hand, and then he feels fingers link with his. It’s just another surprise to add to the list. He squeezes Tyler’s hand gently and moves his body a little bit closer to avoid passerbys. 

“So what’s Hogtown?” Tyler asks them once they get up to street level. 

“The best chicken and waffles you’re ever gonna taste,” Jordie tells him. “So fucking good. I can’t believe you haven’t been yet.” 

“I’m more partial to the buffalo chicken caesar,” Jamie replies, “but Jordie likes it sweet and salty.” 

“They also have really good Caesars, you know, to chase that hangover,” Jordie adds. “Honestly, I don’t even know how I’m fucking functioning right now.” 

“I had a really good sleep,” Tyler tells them both, grinning. “And a nice big guy to keep me warm.” 

“I’m literally going to fucking puke,” Jordie complains. “Seriously, that’s disgusting.” 

Jamie shoots Tyler a grin but doesn’t say anything to further the conversation. If things work out between them, he’s sure Jordie will just keep complaining about them. Maybe that’s why he hasn’t said that he and Daddy are a thing yet; he knows Jamie can give it right back just as good. 

Jamie goes easily as Tyler tugs him into a booth once they've been seated. Jordie climbs in across from them and says, “I invited Daddy but he says he’s too swamped with work. I’m gonna meet him at the library later. What’s your plan?” Jamie still finds it weird that Jordie calls Jason ‘Daddy’, especially since he’s pretty sure they’re dating, but hockey nicknames seem to stick, so he mostly just ignore is now. 

“Vegging,” He replies. “Fuckin’ school has been a nightmare this past week. I need a day to like, let my brain do- I don’t even fuckin’ know.” He sighs and takes one of the menus to look it over even though he and Jordie come here often enough that he practically knows it by heart. “Maybe we’ll get Apiecalypse later.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna go back with Jamie,” Tyler replies. “I can use a break too. Are you working on the paper for Croz’s class?” he asks Jordie. 

“Yeah, and it’s giving me a hard time, too. I decided to do it on the role of vampires in World War II and I can’t find any fucking information.”

“Dude, have you checked the archives? I went to the ones associated with the Fisher library and like, it was a fucking goldmine. I cleared it with Croz too, since you know, none of that shit is peer reviewed, and he said that if I wanted to go ahead and do original research, he wasn’t gonna stop me. So I can make some suggestions about the fonds you should take a look at if you want.” 

Jamie glances over and can’t help but let the small smile sneak across his face when he sees the look of utter shock on Jordie’s face. He even starts giggling a little when Jordie says, “you went to the school’s archives?”

“Yeah bro,” Tyler replies happily. “I was hoping to get to the Library and Archives Canada for it, but I ran out of time. I got them to send me some scans though. Totally worth the fifty bucks it cost me.” 

“No fuckin’ shit?”

“No shit. I think I’m gonna make the trip out this summer, since I really wanna make a good bid to do my masters. Croz said that he’d supervise me if I wanted to write a thesis next semester and like, fuck yeah I do, but I’m more interested in like, Russian history and how Non-human folk have shaped it. I’m not necessarily looking to spend an entire semester studying vampires, even though I know Croz wants me to.” 

They’re quiet for a moment when the server comes back to take their orders (Jamie with the buffalo chicken, Jordie with the chicken and waffles and Tyler ordering the rancheros, and caesars all around) and then Tyler continues, “I fucked up a lot in first and second year, but like, I think I’ve found my jam now, so I’m really into it. I can take a look at your essay when you’re done?” 

Jordie frowns and then Jamie watches as he gives a slight nod. “Yeah, sure man.”

Their drinks are delivered pretty quickly, and Jamie all but gulps his down. Not only does it taste delicious, but it does really help take that edge of hangover down a notch. He slides an arm around Tyler’s shoulder as they wait for their food and chat idly about the night before. He likes it when Tyler decides to lean against him and press up against his side, wonders if Tyler will keep doing it once they’re back home for the afternoon. He’s starting to get ahead of himself again though, thinking that he could really get used to this. 

Once they finish eating, Jordie joins them for one stop on the subway before he heads west. Jamie manages to snag them a seat and Tyler cuddles right in, saying that he’s cold from the autumn chill in the air. Jamie is pretty sure it’s just an excuse because he’s wearing a t-shirt and he’s fine, but he’s not going to call Tyler out on being snuggly when he’s enjoying it as much as he is. They climb back off at Eglinton, grab giant coffees from the Starbucks up Yonge street and then make their way back to the apartment that Jamie and Jordie share. 

“So you’re in school to be a paramedic?” Tyler asks him once they get settled on the couch. As promised, Jamie put Tyler’s clothes in the wash and now they’re just relaxing with each other.

“Yeah, I think we talked about it a bit last night,” Jamie replies. “I’m at Centennial. Should be graduating this year though. Hopefully I can stay in the city afterward.” 

“Oh yeah, the elusive job search,” Tyler chuckles. “Well, I live in Brampton, so you can always look there, too.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Jamie replies with a chuckle. “Brampton?” 

“Yeah dude, born and raised,” Tyler responds. “I live with my mom and my sisters. She needed the extra help after my dad moved out, and then i just never left.”

“Must be a shitty commute,” Jamie mentions as he sprawls out. Tyler fits himself against Jamie’s body, snuggles in with his head against Jamie’s chest. It’s pretty nice to have Tyler so obviously into whatever is happening between them because Jamie knows that he’s absolutely right there with him. “This is really nice,” he ventures to say.

“Yeah dude, fuck, it’s like an hour and a bit on the go bus just to get into the city, and then I have to take the subway to campus. I try to stay in town as much as I can, but like, all my friends are in frats? So when they have like, their secret frat meetings or whatever, I have to go home. And when they aren’t having their secret meetings, they’re having parties, which makes it really hard to study and do work. And I usually stick around Brampton on the weekends, but last night was an exception, obviously. Also, I’m rambling too much right now, so can you just fucking kiss me already?” 

Jamie grins down at him and gives a slight nod. Tyler is pretty cute when he’s nervous and it seems like he is. It blows his mind a little that Tyler might be nervous because of him, but he’s not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He likes Tyler a lot so far, and if Tyler wants some kisses, Jamie is more than happy to oblige. 

He tilts Tyler’s head up, his fingers light against his short beard. It’s not their first kiss since last night, but it is the first where Jamie’s sober, and he wants to make sure that it’s perfect. He presses their lips together softly, just the slightest brush of skin and feels Tyler shiver against him. He pulls back just in time to see Tyler’s eyes flutter as they close, and he needs to lean in to kiss him again.

This time, it’s not as tentative, but Jamie isn’t quite brave enough to fully take control just yet. His stomach is brimming with butterflies and he thinks his hands are shaking; it’s been a long time since he’s liked someone this much in this short of a time, and he’s already afraid of fucking it up. He takes his time though, bringing their lips together over and over again and breathing Tyler in. 

Soon, Jamie finds his hand threading through Tyler’s hair, drawing him in even closer to himself. He shyly traces his tongue over Tyler’s lips but finds he doesn’t need to be so tentative. Tyler opens up to him right away, moving his whole body in, practically in Jamie’s lap. It’s not enough though, so Jamie tugs him so that he’s straddling Jamie’s thighs. 

“Yes,” Tyler hisses. “Yes, Jamie,” he whispers before they both dive back in at the same time. 

Jamie lets himself become lost in the kisses that they’re sharing. He feels like he’s floating through the clouds, moving higher and higher with every single touch; he never wants to come down. He slides his tongue against Tyler’s, cups the back of his head as they keep kissing and kissing and kissing. He thinks that he could stay like this forever and it still wouldn’t be long enough. He wants this, wants Tyler like this, for more than just one night and one day, and that’s what makes him finally pull away. 

That and because Tyler has started grinding up against him as they kiss.

“Ty, hey Ty,”Jamie whispers against his lips. He just wants to kiss him again but they need to talk first.

“Yeah?” Tyler asks. “You like that?” 

Jamie giggles a little because of course Tyler would ask. He drops his hands to Tyler’s hips and stills them, says, “I do, but like, I don’t really do this with guys I’m not, you know… dating?” 

Tyler looks up at him imploringly, seemingly trying to put what he means together. “So like, no sex?” He asks, finally. “Is that why you didn’t want to shower together this morning?” 

Jamie nods but draws his fingers down Tyler’s cheek affectionately to lighten the news. “Yeah, I mean, I’ve done the one night stand thing and it’s just not me. I’m a relationship guy, like, that’s what I’m looking for. So if that’s not-”

“Jamie,” Tyler interrupts. “I uh- I’m not sure that I’m the kinda guy you want that with,” he says. “I mean, I was supposed to stay over and hook up with Biz last night, but then I met you and uh…”

“You don’t have to decide right now. We just met last night,” Jamie tells him gently. “And I’m sure I’ll regret not sleeping with you if you decide that you don’t wanna date me or whatever, but I just… I can’t. I don’t need another hookup, I really wanna find someone that I can be with.”

“You’re so fucking sweet,” Tyler replies. 

“But?” 

“No but. Take me on a date, Jamie Benn. We can get to know each other, and decide from there.” 

“I like that,” Jamie agrees. “It sounds perfect to me.” He leans in and presses another soft kiss to Tyler’s perfect lips. When he pulls away, he suggests, “but like, not today. Today let’s just veg and play some Mario Kart.”

“Nice fucking deal,” Tyler agrees with a grin, and that’s what they do. 

They spend the afternoon together, and it melts into the evening. Time passes so seamlessly that soon Tyler is ordering pizza for them, and then the sky is darkening and the wind is picking up outside. After they’ve finished the pizza and cleaned up after themselves, Tyler is pulling his jacket on and sighing. “I guess I should go,” he says.

Jamie yawns, looks at the time and blurts, “holy shit, when did it get so late?” 

“Time flies and all that, eh?” He’s zipping up his coat and Jamie really should let him go, but-

“You can stay, if you want. It’s really late and you’ve got a long commute. We’re closer to campus here, so just stay,” he urges. “Unless you need to go, I mean.” 

“Are you sure?” Tyler asks, and he looks so hopeful that even if Jamie hadn’t offered, he wouldn’t be able to say no.

“Yeah, no big deal. Just, take your coat off. You can go home tomorrow.”

Tyler’s answering grin is blinding as he strips off his coat so quickly that it might as well have been on fire. “Thanks, babe,” he says, and there that little pet name is again. “I really appreciate you letting me stay.” 

“It’s not a big deal. Just, just for sleep though, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Tyler grins. 

Once they’re settled in Jamie’s bed, which is a little bit too small for two guys of their size,, Tyler snuggles right into him. “You’re not like any guy I’ve ever met before. No one ever wants to wait, and then they never want to call me back.” 

Jamie runs his hand gently through Tyler’s hair and presses a kiss to his temple. “I mean, they’re pretty dumb, if you ask me.”

“Maybe,” Tyler agrees around a yawn. “I guess we’ll see, won’t we?”

They’re both close to falling asleep, so they shift a little until they get settled. Jamie is surprised when Tyler insists that he’s going to be the big spoon, since Jamie had thought he wanted to be cuddled. He feels Tyler’s lips brush his cheek just as he’s drifting off, and he falls asleep with a smile on his face. 

*

They both have class the next day so Jamie wakes up to an unfamiliar alarm and the sound of someone groaning behind him. Throughout the night, they’ve shifted, but Jamie’s fingers are tangled with Tyler’s and he can feel Tyler’s breath on the back of his neck. In that moment he considers that maybe the bed isn’t too small for two of them, that it’s probably just right. 

“Too early,” Tyler complains. 

“It’s your alarm,” Jamie replies with a chuckle. He reaches over to turn it off and then rolls over in Tyler’s arms. “Hey,” he says softly. “You’re here.”

“Dude, babe, I thought for sure you were gonna tell me that I was too much and that I should just go home. Seriously, everyone thinks I’m too much. Even my bros, sometimes.” 

“I don’t think you’re too much,” Jamie tells him. “I’m pretty sure you’re the perfect amount.” It doesn’t even make sense, but it makes Tyler smile so Jamie knows he’s done something right. He leans in and kisses Tyler gently before wriggling a little. “We do need to get up though, or we’re gonna be late.” 

“Can’t we just cut class and like, fucking stay in bed all day?” 

“If we stay in bed all day, I won’t get to take you on a date later,” Jamie replies. 

“Dirty pool! You know I can’t resist a guy doting on me,” Tyler replies coyly, batting his eyelashes. 

Jamie shoots him a grin in response and then gets up out of the bed. “I’ll make coffee if you wanna shower,” he says. Usually, he just grabs breakfast on the way, but Tyler’s alarm was early enough that he can actually make them something quick. He’s just refrying up some leftovers when Jordie comes in. 

“What’s the occasion?” He asks. “I’ve never fucking seen you cook this early in the morning.” He tries to steal Tyler’s coffee but Jamie casually moves it out of the way.

“That’s not for you,” he says. 

“Then who is it for? There’s no one else-”

Tyler chooses that moment to enter the kitchen, all bright eyed and pink skinned from the hot shower. “Breakfast? Jamie Benn, marry me.”

“Maybe in like, a year,” Jamie chuckles. 

“You’re still here?!” Jordie demands. 

“I invited him,” Jamie adds, “It was pretty late and it made more sense for him to stay.” Jamie thinks that maybe Tyler said that he should leave in the first place because he thought that he should, and not because he’d wanted to. “So get your own coffee,” Jamie adds. 

He sets down a plate of food in front of both his brother and Tyler, grabs his own, and then slides onto the bench. He nudges Tyler with his knee and smiles over at him. “Wanna ride the subway together today?” He asks. It will make him get to campus about an hour earlier than he needs to be there, but he doesn’t care because it means he gets to spend more time with Tyler. He’s starting to think that he’d sacrifice a hell of a lot more than an extra hour of sleep in order to do that. 

“You know it,” Tyler replies as he nudges him back.

“You guys are disgusting,” Jordie complains. “Seriously, I’m taking the next train so I don’t have to deal with this.” 

“You do you, JoBenn, but I’m not going anywhere,” Tyler proclaims and Jamie watches him grin as he digs into his breakfast. 

Jordie finishes first and does end up leaving before them. Jamie cleans up a bit before they head out, and once they do, he lets Tyler tangle their fingers together as they walk to the subway station. Somehow, the train is even busier than it had been the day before, and Tyler and Jamie end up pressed together near one of the entrances. Tyler’s back is against the wall and Jamie settles in front of him. 

“So, date,” Tyler mentions idly. 

“Date,” Jamie agrees. “When are you free?” 

Tyler looks like he’s thinking for a moment and then Jamie feels him shrug, that’s how close they are. “I finish classes at four today, you?” 

“Same,” Jamie replies. “I can come meet you at U of T and we can find somewhere to eat, maybe like, go skating?” 

“Fucccccck,” Tyler complains, and Jamie sees a look of pure disappointment cross his face. “I got hockey tonight, so I can’t go on a date. Thanks for reminding me.” 

“Damn,” Jamie agrees. He’d been looking forward to hanging out with Tyler so soon.

“Yeah but like, do you wanna play? You and Jordie, I mean. I can ask to see if we’ve got room for a couple more guys, if you want.”

“I’d like that,” Jamie agrees. “It’ll be nice to get back into it again, you know? I really miss it.” 

“I’ll let you know. I don’t see why anyone would say no since we’re always looking for new guys, but I gotta ask first. Wait. Dude, babe, gimme your number, and I’ll message you as soon as I know.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jamie replies as he fishes through his pockets for his phone. “Just add yourself, and I’ll message you.”

Tyler takes his phone from him for a few moments. When he hands it back, Jamie as a new contact, _TyBabee_ , so he sends him a winky face. 

“You should add me to snapchat too, that’s where you’ll get the real good stuff.”

“I’ll make sure I do that,” Jamie guarantees. He needs to transfer soon, take the streetcar over, but he doesn't want to leave just yet. “Text me later,” he says. “Tell me how the game goes. I wanna know.” 

“Yeah,” Tyler agrees. “Yeah, I will. I’ll message you when I’m on my way home.” 

“I have to go,” Jamie tells him. He leans in and presses a kiss to Tyler’s soft lips. “I’ll see you Wednesday.” It’s his stop, so he has to force himself to move away from Tyler. He can’t resist one last kiss though. When he steps off the train, he turns around just in time for the train to start pulling away, to see Tyler’s soft smile as he runs his fingers over his lips.

Jamie raises his hand to wave and is delighted when Tyler waves back at him. It’s only been a few days, but Jamie is feeling really good about what’s been going on. He can’t wait to see Tyler again, so that they can see where this is heading. So far everything feels really good, and Jamie just wants more. He’s never met someone like Tyler before in his life, and everything between them has just felt so _right_ , like he’s finally doing what he’s supposed to be doing, and that Tyler is a big part of that. 

Jamie feels like he floats the rest of the way to campus.

*

Instead of texting him or sending him snaps, Tyler calls him as he’s getting ready for bed.

“There’s a party at one of my buddies places on Wednesday. Do you wanna go with me?” 

“Sure,” Jamie agrees. He doesn’t have anything due for the rest of the week after that and it might be nice to unwind with Tyler a little. “Want to do dinner together first? We could go to Fresh, or Planta?”

“Dude, I’ve never been to either of those places,” Tyler replies. “Whichever one you think is best, and we’ll fucking go. It’s gonna be great. Everything has already been so great.” 

Jamie feels himself grinning and he wishes Tyler were there so that he could just lean in and kiss him. “It has,” he says quietly. “It’s been perfect.” 

“Jamie,” Tyler sighs happily, “You’ve been fucking perfect. It’s just… I really like spending time with you. Maybe I can stay over that night?”

“Yeah, maybe,” Jamie responds, grinning. “I think I’d like that.” 

They talk a little bit longer, just about their days and school work and stuff, until Tyler bursts out, “Oh! I asked about hockey, and if you two wanna, there’s room on the roster. Not everyone plays every week, so there’s always room for extra guys. I’ll send you the schedule.” 

“Fucking nice, man. I’ll let Jordie know. I can’t wait to get on the ice with you.”

“Yeah, it’ll be fucking bomb.”

It’s hard to say goodbye, but when he hears Tyler yawning more than he’s speaking, he decides that they should both get some rest. “You must be tired,” he mentions. “You should get some sleep, we’ll talk more tomorrow, yeah?” 

“Fuck yeah we will,” Tyler says around a yawn. “And I’ll see you Wednesday.”

“Goodnight Ty,” Jamie whispers. 

“‘Night babe,” Tyler replies, and then Jamie forces himself to disconnect the call. If he doesn’t, they’re going to end up falling asleep while still on the line. They’ll see each other soon enough, and Jamie thinks maybe the distance will be good. He’s already far too attached to Tyler, seeing each other more often is just going to make him fall harder.

*

Jamie wakes up the next morning to an email telling him that his afternoon classes are cancelled. It doesn’t happen often, but he has the same prof for both his afternoon sessions, so something must have come up. He thinks about that he can do during his free hours as he gets ready for class even though he already knows what is going to happen.

As soon as his morning classes let out, he’s back on transit heading to U of T. He doesn’t know Tyler’s class schedule, but he does know where the history building is, and if he doesn’t find Tyler, he can always send him a message. Once he gets there, he looks around a bit, but then ends up just sitting on a bench. Classes still seem to be in session, so if Tyler is in one, he won’t be able to find him yet anyway. 

He’s scrolling through his phone when he hears his name being called out. When he looks up, Tyler is walking toward him, smiling, but also looking perplexed. “Jamie?” 

“Uh hey,” Jamie says as he stands up. “My classes were cancelled, so I was hoping we could have some lunch together.” He opens his arms up, having been deprived from touching Tyler for more than twenty-four hours, and is delighted when Tyler slides right in. Jamie ducks his head to press a kiss to his lips. Tyler tries to deepen it, but they’re in the middle of the hallway in front of all of Tyler’s classmates, so Jamie pulls away. “Is that a yes?”

“I was gonna get stoned with Klinger, but this is a way better offer,” Tyler replies. He turns around and waves to his group of friends, who seem to be waiting for him. “I’m gonna have lunch with Jamie, because he’s a fucking sap. We’ll catch up later.” 

Jamie waves at them shyly, but then Tyler takes his hand and they’re heading the opposite direction as Tyler’s friends. “I got a meeting in a couple of hours with Croz, so I was gonna stick around campus and study. What are you up to?”

“Hanging out with you,” Jamie supplies. From the way Tyler grins, he knows it was the right response. “And we can still get stoned, if you want. I got some bud.” 

“You are just full of surprises.”

They head out of the building, Tyler leading Jamie to a row of restaurants and little shops on St. George Street, and they duck into a cute little cafe, where Tyler heads up and orders something. “We can take it to go, hang out in one of the quads.” 

They stand too close to each other while they wait for their food, and Jamie feels Tyler’s fingers brush against his. Jamie tangles their fingers together and angles his body toward Tyler’s. Tyler does the same, so they’re facing each other and says, “I can’t believe you came just to have lunch with me. I don’t think anyone’s fucking done that for me before.” 

“Well, maybe I’m uh, romantic?” Jamie offers. “Just a little though, like, I wouldn’t get you bullshit flowers for valentine’s day. I’d get you like, shoes or some shit.” 

Tyler looks delighted for a moment, then he breaks out into peals of laughter. “I like flowers,” he says finally, “but I like shoes too.”

“Then I’ll get you both,” Jamie shrugs. He moves in a little closer, is drifting steadily forward when their order is called out. He has to force himself to turn away from Tyler, but then he’s got a paper to go bag in one hand, and Tyler’s hand wrapped up in the other. He lets Tyler take the lead since he’s the one that’s actually attending U of T and they find a bench in one of the many green spaces on the campus. 

They dole out the food and sit across from each other, knees knocking underneath the table. “Since you’re here you can meet Croz! He was stoked that more guys wanted to play hockey with us, and I bet he’d love to meet you. He already knows Jordie…”

“You want me to meet your prof?” Jamie asks, a little confused by the concept. “I mean, I don’t mind waiting or anything-” 

“Croz is more than just my prof, bro. He’s like, my fucking mentor. I know I’ve fucked up a lot, and I still do, but he really believes in me, even when I’m fucking up. And like, he’s really fucking important to me and you’re gonna meet anyway, for hockey, and I have a meeting, so you might as well just come with me, you know?”

“Tyler?”

“And you’re here, and I wouldn’t wanna fucking leave you in the hallway or something-”

“Ty,” Jamie repeats, trying to get his attention.

“And like,” Tyler stops and seems to realise that Jamie had been trying to get his attention. “Yeah?” 

“I’ll meet your prof,” Jamie replies. “But I’m not getting stoned first.” 

“Jaaaamieeeeee,” Tyler whines. “Come on!” 

Jamie knocks his knee into Tyler’s but shakes his head. “No, I’m not doing it. We can go back to my place later and get baked, but I’m not meeting your prof after I’ve smoked.” 

“Fine. I guess we can wait,” he says. “Just sometimes, Croz goes on these tangents about like, fucking treaties between vampires and werecreatures, and the intricacies of the European Supernatural Debates of 1983 and I just, I can’t fucking handle it unless I’m blitzed. Maybe if you’re there it’ll be better, though.”

“Maybe,” Jamie agrees. “But those things are pretty damn important-”

“I know that,” Tyler interrupts. “I wouldn’t be so into studying under Croz if I wasn’t into equal rights for non-humans. Hell, I volunteered at the vampire blood bank for my community service hours in fucking high school. Just- you have to hear him talk about it to get it,” he chuckles. “Dude is really into vampires.” 

“One of my profs is Mer. I’m focusing pretty heavily on specializing in non-human first response care, so I’ve been taking as many classes as I can.”

“Lucrative field, yeah?” Tyler intones. “It’s like no one has ever really taken their side and shit. That’s what Croz is all about, basically. He talks a lot about the historical oppression of non-humans in order to argue for more rights for them. It’s actually pretty cool.” He smiling softly by the end of it, which tells Jamie that he really does care. It makes something inside Jamie settle, because this is something that he feels strongly about, and he wouldn’t have been able to date someone who disagreed with his views. “I’m hoping to work as his research assistant over the summer this year, but we’ll see what happens.” 

Jamie comes around to sit next to Tyler and slings his arm around his shoulders. It’s like Tyler had been waiting for permission or something because he immediately leans into Jamie’s touch. Jamie doesn’t know anything about the kind of guys Tyler had been hanging out with before, but he doesn’t think that they really gave Tyler what he needed. He seems like no one has bothered to just touch him and hold him like this but also like it’s something he needs. Jamie is more than willing to have Tyler in his arms like this, pressed up against his side like this; he wants more than anything to make Tyler happy. It’s so soon though. They’ve only just met and Jamie is terrified that he’s going to scare Tyler away with the intensity of his feelings. 

They don’t get up to much that afternoon. Tyler seems to know a lot of people, so they just hang out in the same spot and let people come to them. Jamie meets a few of the guys on the hockey team- Marchy, Bergy, Pitty, Lindy, and Rads, as well as other people that Tyler knows from parties, or his classes. Jamie is a little overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people that Tyler seems to know by name, and that he knows enough to have a deeper conversation with everyone and not just light hearted greetings. Jamie doesn’t think he even knows this many people in total, let alone knowing them well enough to have actual conversations.

Tyler introduces him to every single one of them, though, sounding proud to have Jamie there with him, like Jamie is someone special that he wants to keep close. The hockey guys greet him with the most exuberance, and he looks forward to hitting the ice with them soon.

At around two, Tyler stretches and then stands up. “Come on, I gotta go run my independent study shit by Croz, then we can go back to yours. Maybe we can make dinner together?”

“That sounds good.” He takes Tyler’s hand and lets him pull him up, then doesn’t let go as they walk across the cobblestone paths to the history building. Jamie’s only been on this campus a few times with Jordie, and he’s always a little bit surprised at how gorgeous it is, with its old buildings and intricately designed pathways.

Tyler tugs him into a door and he follows him up to the fourth floor. He doesn’t even knock on his professor’s door before going in, he just tugs Jamie into the office and slumps down on the chair. “Hey Croz,” he says. “Hope you don’t mind, but my boyfriend surprised me. This is Jamie. Babe, this is Professor Crosby” 

He sees Crosby raise his eyebrows in surprise, and then as he quickly schools his expression into something more bland. Jamie leans over and shakes Crosby’s hand, says, “pleased to meet you, sir,” which causes Tyler to giggle a little. 

“Jordie’s brother, right?” 

“Yeah,” Jamie replies. He takes a seat next to Tyler and adds, “thanks for letting us play with you guys. It’s been a while since we were on the ice.” 

“We’re always looking for more guys, so it’s no problem. I’d ask you more about what you play, but I think Seggy’s got some questions for me?” 

“Yeah,” Tyler chimes in. “I mentioned wanting to do an independent study next semester? Well, now I think I have a good idea. So, you know how I told you I was reading that shi- uh, stuff at the archives? Well I got some reproductions of some stuff from the Library and Archives Canada, and I know that there are a couple more collections I want to look into- anyway, I’m getting distracted,” Tyler says. He takes a breath, looks at Jamie for a moment and then turns back to his professor. “Some of the stuff I came across was about the fae.” 

“I’m intrigued,” Crosby says, leaning forward a little in interest. 

“So, you know all the propaganda that has to do with the fae stealing human children, and leaving their own behind,” Tyler continues.

“Yeah, but that’s just hearsay, used to scare little kids into behaving,” Crosby replies.

“And because the government likes to scare us by pretending they’re spying on us, like they do with anyone that’s not ‘human’,” Tyler continues, using his fingers to make air quotes. 

“Keep going,” Crosby encourages. 

Jamie looks over to see Tyler grinning like he’s got some sort of secret that he’s dying to spill. It’s a good look on him; Jamie wants to see him look like this for the next eternity.

“Yeah, but there hasn’t been a lot of proof either, right? Well, some of the stuff I was reading is leading me to believe that I have an argument that will support the theory that they weren’t abandoned at all. I was reading stuff that implied that the fae that come out of the fae wild are mostly orphans that got lost and ended up growing up here instead. There was one case in particular where one fae child was adopted by vikings- I’m sure you know the one. I’m pretty sure one of the vikings that adopted him is the vampire you’re into, or whatever. Anyway, that’s not the only proof I found. Fae are still rare, but there are a few cases- I’ve found about three so far and am pretty sure there are more- that specifically state the child was orphaned, or that an adolescent got lost, and they ended up here. It’s- I haven’t seen any papers written about this, only stuff that supports the opposite and I just think that people need to know, you know?” 

Tyler’s leaning forward in his seat and looking at Crosby so earnestly that it makes Jamie’s heart ache to see. It doesn’t matter what Jordie thinks about him, Tyler is exposing his heart and what he thinks is important. They’re the same values that Jamie holds close, and if that’s not something to look for in a relationship, Jamie doesn’t know what is. 

Seeing Tyler being this passionate makes Jamie even more sure that Jordie is wrong about him. It’s clear that not only is he interested in his education, he really cares about bringing new information to the forefront. It’s not something Jamie can do; he’s never been good with research and theoretical studies. He’s the kinda guy that is good at doing what he’s told but Tyler… Jamie is kind of floored by how good he is at talking about this kind of stuff. 

“This is unexpected,” Crosby says slowly. “Are you sure you’ll be able to find enough supporting evidence?” 

“No,” Tyler replies. “I’ve only found three cases, but like I said, there are a few others that I want to look into. And while I’m at it, I can forward you any and all information about the vikings and the fae kid they adopted.” 

“I look forward to overseeing your work next semester,” Crosby says after a moment’s pause. “Let me know if you’re struggling with your research and we can look into another topic, but you seem pretty determined.”

“I am,” Tyler admits. 

“It’s good to see.” 

They chat a little bit more about the project and Crosby gives Tyler some suggestions on where to look for more information, but then he’s got another appointment so they’re ushered on their way. “It was nice to meet you, Jamie. I’m looking forward to seeing what you can do at the rink.” 

“Likewise,” Jamie tells him, shaking his hand once more as they head out. 

Tyler takes his hand immediately once they’re out of the office and grins up at him. “That went really fucking well,” he says in a rush. “Now take me home and get me stoned, Benny, I deserve it.” 

*

They end up making dinner together that night, and it’s a bit of a disaster because they’re both pretty blitzed. Eventually, Jamie is able to convince Tyler to stop adding ridiculous ingredients to their pasta concoction and they eat it in front of the tv. Afterward, Jordie gets home from studying with Daddy, takes one look at their ruined meal, throws it out then orders all three of them pizza. Admittedly, it tastes much better than whatever Jamie and Tyler made. They end up playing some Mario Party with Jordie, and then Jamie tugs Tyler toward his bedroom. 

It’s not late, but Jamie wants to have some privacy. He’s been sharing Tyler all day and he just wants him to himself for a little bit. He doesn’t think it’s too much to ask, really. 

They end up making out for what feels like hours. They’re slow about it, Jamie licking into Tyler’s mouth methodically and thoroughly, as he’s still affected by the weed. Tyler’s in his lap with his arms around his shoulders, he’s leaning back into the support of Jamie’s hands and making these really hot noises as Jamie draws his fingers over his bare skin. They’ve somehow both lost their shirts and Jamie is taking his time with his hands and mouth on Tyler’s skin, drinking in every second of this. 

Eventually, they part, and Jamie almost leans back in to kiss the grin off Tyler’s face, but he stops himself. “Stay again tonight,” he urges. “I want you to.” He doesn’t know why; they’ve barely just met but he feels so connected to Tyler, like they’re meant to be here together, shirtless and a little sweaty in his bedroom. He’s never felt this before, didn’t even know it was possible, so he’s not willing to let it go just yet. 

“Yes,” Tyler responds before leaning in for a quick kiss. “Just sleeping?” he asks. 

“Yeah, if uh- like-”

“It’s okay,” Tyler assures him. He climbs off Jamie’s lap but only so that he can stretch out beside him. “It’s just- can I tell you something?” he asks. “It’s like, it’s a whole thing. But I want you to know what you’re getting into with me.” 

“You can tell me anything,” Jamie replies and he’s so sure of it. He knows that no matter what Tyler is about to tell him, he’s not going to let it shape the way that he sees Tyler. He knows that what he’s feeling is strong enough to overcome anything that Tyler might be ashamed of.

He feels Tyler reach down and take his hand and he squeezes it to show his support. Tyler can tell him anything. 

“I was really fucking young when I started fooling around with guys,” he says after taking a deep breath. “And like, sex feels really good, right? So I just kept doing it. Guys wanted me, I wanted them, and it was really easy to just get caught up in feeling good. I never really stopped, you know? And sometimes it really feels like all that anyone wants me for is a good time and a good fuck at the end of the night. Jamie, I need you to know that I don’t even know how many guys I’ve been with. Three quarters of the guys in my phone are guys I’ve fooled around with, and another eighth are guys I met on grindr and hadn’t had the chance to fuck before I met you. Guys don’t want to take me on dates. No one wants that with me. They just want a quickie in a bathroom, or a fucking blow job in an alley. I don’t know what the hell I’m doing here,” he whispers. “I don’t know why you want to take me on a date, or fucking make dinner with me. I don’t know how to be around someone that wants me to stay overnight just to sleep.” 

“Ty,” Jamie says just as quietly. 

“I’ve just- you’re so good and I’m just. I fuck up a lot, okay? I’m still fucking up. I’m gonna fuck this up too, because I’m fucking needy and I want too much, and I fucking- I just- there’s been so many other guys and no one has ever wanted me for anything meaningful…” 

“Ty,” Jamie repeats. When Tyler looks like he’s just going to keep talking, Jamie reaches over and draws him in for a hug. It seems to have been a good idea because Tyler just melts into him. Jamie feels him take a deep breath and then move his arms so that they’re wrapped around Jamie too. “Ty, none of that matters to me. I hope you know that.”

Tyler is silent for so long that Jamie doesn’t think he’s going to say anything, which would be fine. He just wants Tyler to be comfortable and if they need to put a pin in this conversation, then Jamie can hold him and make sure that he’s proving to Tyler that his past doesn’t bother him with his actions until they talk about it again. He brings his hand up and runs his fingers through Tyler’s hair then presses a kiss to the top of his head. “You don’t have to worry about any of that, not with me.”

“But how,” Tyler responds, “how can you be okay with any of this?” 

Jamie gives him a little squeeze and nuzzles his cheek gently before he explains, “we’ve all got our shit that makes us not feel worthy, you know? It’s always something that we feel ashamed about and that we think other people will judge us about. I’m not judging you, and I won’t, not about this. I’m uh… kinda new to the gay thing? I didn’t really figure it out until I moved out here. I knew I wasn’t into girls but I didn’t know about guys yet. I’ve hooked up a bit, but like, all the guys I’ve met so far have like, just treated me like some dumb jock, and like I’m always afraid that I’m too soft spoken, and I’ve always been teased about being too soft. But this is who I am and I have to be okay with that. I have to be okay with this, and with knowing what I want.”

Tyler has shifted a little so that they can actually look at each other, which makes bearing his soul that much more intimate. “I like you though. I like that you’re cheesy and romantic,” he says. 

“And I like that you didn’t run away when I wouldn’t hook up with you the night we met. You wanted to, I remember that much,” Jamie tells him. “That another thing. I’m not used to being into guys that are okay with waiting but just… I don’t feel comfortable getting naked right away.”

“They’re the dumb ones,” Tyler says. “Who in their right mind wouldn’t want you?”

“Who in their right mind wouldn’t want you, Ty? I just- this whole situation feels so fucked up because we just met, but I feel like I’ve known you for fucking ever, and I wanna be with you. I just- I really really like you, but it feels like we’re moving really fast.” Jamie takes a breath of his own. He hadn’t wanted to admit any of that, but it looks like something he’d said made Tyler feel better. 

“I feel that way too, babe. I fucking don’t ever wanna leave. I just- I feel really good, with you. You make me feel like I’m worth something…” 

“You are,” Jamie insists. “Tyler, you’re worth so much.” He tugs him against his chest more tightly and presses kiss after kiss into his hair. Tyler is warm and pliant against him, feels like he fits with Jamie’s body perfectly. He rubs his hands up and down Tyler’s back and adds, “you might not believe me right away, but give me a chance to prove it, okay? I promise I won’t let you down.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about. I’m worried about you being disappointed in me,” Tyler insists. 

Jamie shakes his head, “I don’t think that’s going to happen. I think that as long as we stay honest with each other, about what we want and what we’re looking for, then we’re going to be fine. I want you, Ty, and I know it’s been just a short time, but I know that I want to spend more time with you, see where this goes. I’m looking for something real and long-term. If you aren’t, that’s okay, I just need to know.” 

“That’s what I want,” Tyler admits. “It’s what I always wanted, but I just didn’t think anyone would want that with me.”

“I do,” Jamie insists. “I want this with you.” 

“You- Jamie,” he breathes. “You’re. I don’t even know what to say. Let’s go on that date tomorrow, and then maybe some more dates after, and we can see where this goes, okay?”

“Yeah,” Jamie agrees. He knows that he’s just saying that they’ll see where things are going, because he knows that if things keep going this well, he’s not going to ever want to let Tyler go. With that in mind, he presses on last kiss to Tyler’s forehead before pulling the blankets up around them and saying, “let’s get some sleep, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Tyler agrees. “Sleep is good.” 

*

They take the train together the next morning, can’t resist kissing each other softly at every opportunity. Jamie gives Tyler one last kiss before he exits the subway doors and then heads out on his way. He spends the entire day thinking about Tyler, and about their date later that night. He can barely concentrate on his classes, is distracted throughout lunch (which Big Rig constantly complains about) but then he’s back on the subway, heading to U of T to meet up with Tyler.

The meet at the same table as they had eaten at the day before, Tyler looking happy to see him before moving in for a kiss. “Hey babe,” he says.

“Hey,” Jamie grins. “Hey, how was your day?” 

“Good,” Tyler tells him as he takes his hand and starts heading toward St. George street. They end up eating at a small burger place a little bit off campus, and sharing a pitcher of beer. Tyler talks about his independent study, telling Jamie more about the intricacies of what he wants to study.

“My sister is married to a were,” Jamie finds himself telling Tyler. “So it’s really important to me that you weren’t like…”

“A bigoted asshole? Definitely not. Do they have kids?” He asks, eyes bright and curious. 

“Not yet, but they’re trying. Have you seen werewolf babies though? So fucking cute.” 

“I know! And when they turn into puppies. Fuck, I can’t even handle it. It sucks that she lives so fucking far away, because I’m never gonna see them but I know they’re gonna be adorable.” 

“Is that something you want? Kids?” Tyler asks him. 

“I haven’t really thought of that. I’m still pretty young and like, I hadn’t found anyone? So it’s not something I’ve thought about.” Jamie pours the rest of the beer into their cups and then brings his up to drink it down. “So what’s the plan tonight?”

“We can head over whenever. The guys usually get going pretty early, and I want you to meet them before things get too crazy. I can still crash with you, right?” He asks, as if Jamie would have changed his mind. 

“Of course. I want you there,” Jamie responds. “I always want you there.”

Tyler shoots him a soft look and nods. 

They share another pitcher of beer before heading out to the party, still hand in hand. Just like the last time, Tyler sticks close to his side, and like earlier, he introduces Jamie to all of his friends as his boyfriend. Jamie is elated to hear that, even though they haven’t gotten that far in their discussions about their relationship. They can talk about it tomorrow to make sure that they’re on the same page, but for now, Jamie is more than okay with everyone knowing that he and Tyler are a thing now. 

This time though, Jamie takes it pretty easy at the party. He gets pretty stoned with some of Tyler’s history friends but then nurses a few beers for the rest of the night. Tyler on the other hand, gets pretty blitzed, doing shot for shot with Marchy and then cheering for kegstand after kegstand. Jamie has to help him to the cab, and then up the stairs to the apartment. He gets Tyler into bed after forcing him to drink a couple gatorades and then climbs in after him.

Drunk Tyler seems like he’s even more tactile than Sober Tyler, so he rolls right on top of Jamie and pillows his head against Jamie’s shoulder. “Is this kay?” He slurs.

“Yeah,” Jamie replies, “why wouldn’t it be?” 

“Cuz ‘m drunk,” Tyler replies. 

“Ty, it’s fine. This is fine,” Jamie assures him. He’d expected Tyler to get pretty drunk; they went to a party and Tyler’s reputation had preceded him. “Just sleep, you’re gonna be feeling pretty bad tomorrow.”

He feels Tyler nod against his shoulder and then shimmy a little to get comfortable. Jamie falls asleep with his hand drifting through Tyler’s hair, smile stretched across his face.

*

Tyler looks like hell the next morning when Jamie wakes up to go to class. He whines deep in his throat and buries his head under the pillow. “No,” he whines. “Not moving.” 

Jamie laughs and draws his hand over Tyler’s shoulder blades. “You can stay here if you want,” he says. “I have to go to fucking class, but you can stay as long as you want.” He fishes around for a shirt and when he stands back up, he can see Tyler looking at him over the top of the pillow. “Hey,” Jamie murmurs. “How you doin’?”

He sees Tyler’s eyes crinkle in the corner, then a muffled, “like shit.” He shifts a little and bring the pillow down so that Jamie can see his whole face. “As long as I want? What if that’s forever?”

It’s been less than a week and already Jamie knows he wants to keep Tyler with him for the rest of their lives. He doesn’t know why he feels this strongly but he’s not going to question it, because he thinks Tyler feels the same way. 

“Yeah,” Jamie agrees. “If that’s what you want, I want you to stay forever.”

“I’ll see you when you get home from class, babe,” Tyler tells him softly. 

“I’ll see you then.” 

*** EPILOGUE ***

Their wedding day is sunny and warm. The breeze ruffles Jamie’s hair as he gazes out the window in one of Tyler’s sister’s rooms. They’re getting married on his mom’s property and the backyard is bustling with bodies, rushing around to get everything ready for them. 

Jamie lets out a breath. He’s not nervous. The idea of spending the rest of his life with Tyler is nothing but exciting to him. He’s been waking up next to Tyler every morning and going to bed next to him every night for more than a year now, and he can’t imagine his life being any different.

He turns away from the window, away from the people busily finishing up because he hears a knock on the door. “Jamie?” It’s Tyler, because of course it is. 

“Babe, we’re not supposed to see each other before the wedding,” he tells Tyler through the door. 

“But I wanna see you,” Tyler complains. Jamie hears him slump against the door and slide to the floor. “I haven’t seen you since yesterday and I fuckin’ miss you.” 

“You’re the one who made the rule,” Jamie chuckles. He slides down the door as well and slides his fingers beneath, feeling Tyler latch on immediately. 

“It’s a fucking dumb rule,” he says, “I’m dumb for making it.” He hears Tyler sigh and wants more than anything to let him in, but Tyler is the one that made the rule, so Jamie is going to wait for him to make the decision. “Is it weird that spending one night away from you sucks this fucking bad?” He asks, voice quiet. “Do you think we’re too codependent?” 

“I mean, I don’t know, babe,” Jamie resplies. “It works for us though. Like, I really fucking love you, and even though I know we’re both capable of being apart, I don’t like it.” That’s what it really comes down to, honestly. He likes being with Tyler. He likes being close to him, likes waking up with him, likes taking the subway and walking the dog with him. Tyler really is who he wants to spend the rest of his life with, which is why they’re in this situation to begin with. “I really fucking want to marry you.”

“Oh my god, babe, I wanna marry you too. It’s all I want. You’re just, you’re it. You’ve always been it, ever since we met,” Tyler admits. “You’re my fucking endgame, Jamie Benn.” 

Jamie chuckles. Leave it to Tyler to be as dramatic as possible when admitting his feelings on their wedding day. “You can come in if you want. I can like, close my eyes,” he says. 

“Promise?” Tyler asks.

“Have I ever lied to you?”

He hears Tyler stand up outside the door, so he moves to do so as well. He makes sure his eyes are tightly closed when he opens the door and gets an armful of Tyler. “Hey,” he says gently. “You nervous?” 

“No,” Tyler replies, petulantly. “I just needed you to hug me.” 

Tyler presses a kiss against his jaw and Jamie smiles into it. “I love you, Ty,” he says. “I love you so much, and I’m so fuckin’ happy.” 

“Me too,” Tyler murmurs. “I’m so happy too.” They stay like that for a little longer, just holding each other and Jamie keeping his eyes closed. Finally, Tyler’s hold on him loosens and he steps away. “Thanks, babe. You always know what I need.”

“You okay now?” 

“Yeah. I’m good,” Tyler tells him. He feels Tyler press a soft kiss against his lips and then hears him step away. “I’ll see you down there, at the end of the aisle.”

“Soon, babe,” Jamie promises. “And then you’ll never be able to get rid of me.” 

“I never want to,” he hears Tyler say, but he can tell he’s moved out of the room, that he’s walking down the hallway. Jamie takes a step back and closes the door before he opens his eyes up again. He doesn’t have any doubts, not about Tyler and not about himself. Tyler is the best thing that’s ever happened to him, and he’s so glad that they’re making is official. Now he just has to wait another half hour before they get to stand in front of everyone and sign the papers that will make them husbands. 

Time seems to slow right down while Jamie waits. He paces the room, fixes his tie three times, and debates fixing his hair. He’s just about to do so when Jordie comes in. Jamie looks up at him and then checks the clock. It’s time, and he has never felt more ready.

“You good?” Jordie asks him. “There’s still time for you to-”

“Fuck off, I’m not going anywhere,” Jamie tells him.

“I know,” Jordie replies, grinning. “That’s why I said it.”

“Asshole,” Jamie adds. “I’ve never wanted anything more than this.”

“I know. Now let’s go get you a husband.”

*

When Jamie says ‘I do’, he’s clasping Tyler’s hands in his and looking into his teary eyes. He can’t stop smiling at his new husband, can’t stop looking at him. It’s like everything between them is new again, even though they’ve barely been apart for the past year and a half. Jamie wants to reach forward, to wipe the tears off of Tyler’s cheeks when he feels Tyler’s fingers on his skin, doing that exact thing for him.

They’re told that they can kiss, but it takes Jamie a second to lean forward. It’s not because he doesn’t want to seal the deal, that’s not it at all. He wants to commit this moment to memory, he wants to think back on their wedding day and see Tyler look exactly like this, with his eyes wet with tears of joy and his mouth stretched up in the widest smile Jamie has ever seen on his face. He wants to look at Tyler like this forever, but he can’t keep his husband waiting. 

Jamie moves finally, presses his lips to Tyler’s in the softest, most loving kiss. He hears Tyler whimper against his mouth and has to pull him tighter into his body. The kiss gets a little out of hand for being in front of all of their friends and family, but Jamie can’t help it. He needs Tyler to know how much he loves him, needs to show him that this is the best day of his fucking life. He kisses Tyler until they’re both breathless and then finally pulls away. “I love you, Ty,” he whispers. “So much.”

“I love you too, hubs,” Tyler replies, grinning. 

He squeezes Tyler’s hands once, then they both turn toward the crowd watching as they all cheer. When he’d first met Tyler at that party a little over a year ago, he hadn’t expected to be getting married to him so soon, but there’s something about Tyler that makes Jamie so sure about this, about this being it for him, that he wouldn’t have done it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Two characters smoke marijuana together.  
> Two characters talk about having low self worth.
> 
> Definition of Fonds, from Wikipedia:  
> In archival science, a fonds is a group of documents that share the same origin and that have occurred naturally as an outgrowth of the daily workings of an agency, individual, or organization.[1] An example of a fonds could be the writings of a poet that were never published or the records of an institution during a specific period.


End file.
